The Lost Riddle
by Padfoot-Ranger
Summary: PG13 just in case. Three mysterious new students suddenly start attending Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year. Can he and his friends solve the mysteries surrounding them before its too late? I suck at this...but please read!! my first fanfic....please R/R
1. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I own only a few characters (you'll probably know which as in they are not in the real H.P books) everything else is J.K Rowlings.

Authors Note:  This is my version of the fifth book.  Some of the plot is the same, but mostly it is different.  Please take time to read, this is my first fanfic.  If you do take your time to read this, maybe take a little bit more and give it a review, good or bad.  I hadn't been planning on actually posting this so if no one likes it I wont continue.  Thx…

THE LOST RIDDLE

Chapter One

New Arrivals

The Hogwarts Express roared along the tracks.  Harry Potter sat by the window in a back compartment, eyes fixed on the passing scenery.  His best friend Ron Weasley sat to his right, hastily examining a bag of Bernie Blott's Every Flavor Beans.

            "This one looks good," Ron said aloud, drawing Harry's attention away from the window.  He held a bright red bean between his thumb and forefinger, turning it in the sun.  Ron popped it into his mouth and his freckled face quickly turned ashen.  

            "Eck, liver," he grimaced after an exaggerated gulp.  The expression on his face forced a small snort of disapproval out of Hermione Granger, who, until now, had been engrossed in that days issue of the Daily Prophet.  Harry just laughed along with the rest of the compartments occupants, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.

            It had only been half and hour since they had boarded the train, and already they were bored.  The excitement of returning to Hogwarts had dwindled within the first ten minutes of their trip, and it would only return once they saw the gates of the castle itself. So here they sat, occasionally striking up a small conversation.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't talk about what they really wanted to while the others were present.  The Order, after all was a secret.  So instead they made due with petty talks of first years, feasts, and pixies.

            "Anybody else want one?"  Ron now held out a handful of beans and scanned the room with his eyes.

            "After that?" Hermione questioned, arching her eyebrows.  Ron simply shrugged and put the beans back in the bag.

            "I was just bein' nice," he murmured under his breath and lay his head back against the wall.  Silence once again filled the compartment as Harry returned to the window.  The view beyond the glass was beautiful.  Green fields stretched as far as the eye could see with thick grasses swaying in the breeze.  He could hear the wind whistle against the train and Harry felt as though he could fall asleep.  

            His eyelids were just beginning to feel heavy when someone knocked on the compartment door.  Harry turned to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan staring at them through the glass windows on either side of the door.  

            "Hello," Hermione said as Ron waved them in.

            "Hey guys," Dean said.  Seamus simply gave a nod.  

            "So, what's going on?" asked Harry.

            "Well, we just came to say hi, and ask if you guys had heard yet."  All six of them stared at dean, waiting for him to finish.  When he didn't, Neville asked what all of them had been thinking.

            "Heard what, Dean?"  

            "Great.  So you haven't." Dean clapped his hands together and squeezed onto the seat next to Hermione.  "Well, I heard that there's going to be new students this year."  A moment of silence followed as everyone stared at him, puzzled.

            "Uh, Dean," whispered Ron, " there's always new students.  Every year at least 50 of um' come.  They're called first years."  Harry looked at Ron and then nodded at Dean, amazed that he could have failed to recognize this before.  Dean on the other hand, looked pleasantly surprised at Ron's words.  

            "Duh Ron!  I'm not a git!  I mean NEW students.  NEW fifth years actually.  Three of um', from America."  Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.  

            "I've never heard of students coming to Hogwarts so late.  Especially students that are from America," Hermione stated, " Are you sure about this?"

            "Well there's a first time for everything, ain't there?" retorted Dean.  "And like I said, that's what I heard, but I don't think its just some stupid rumor, people have seen um'."  

            "I saw um'." Everyone's attention jerked towards Seamus.  Until now he hadn't said a word; Harry had forgotten he was even there.  "They were walking down the corridor a few minutes ago.  There were two boys and a girl."  Once again the trio exchanged glances.  Harry had a feeling that this wasn't good news; that Voldermont returning and three students suddenly appearing at Hogwarts was more than a coincidence.  From the looks on their faces, he knew that Ron and Hermione felt the same way.

            "Well, just wanted to let you know, but there's plenty more people that ought to hear the news.  We'll catch you guys later." 

            "Uh, yeah, see you later."  Everyone said their goodbyes as Dean and Seamus left the compartment.  

            "Well, I hope they aren't mean." Neville's choice of words caused a series of sideways glances targeted at him.  "Well, I've always heard that American's are mean," he stammered, noticing the weary glances.

            "Oh Neville," cried Hermione, "that's just ignorance at its best.  Not ALL Americans are mean, that's just a stupid label."  Neville's cheeks flushed a deep red and he lowered his head towards Trevor, his toad.

            "If you ask me, it seems a bit odd.  Perhaps they're some sort of ancient spirits or aliens.  I think I will notify my father about there sudden appearance."  Luna's statement received even more anxious glances than did Neville's.  

            "I'm thirsty," Hermione announced as she drew her stare from Luna, " I think I'll go find something to drink."  As she headed for the door she shot Harry and Ron a quick glance that specifically told them to follow her.

            "Uh, yeah.  Me too," Harry said and nudged Ron in the ribs.

            "Yeah." Ron and Harry rose to follow Hermione.  As they reached the corridor Harry shot a glance over his shoulder to see if any one was looking at them.  Neville and Ginny however were both gaping at Luna, and Harry swore that he hear Neville ask what type of ancient spirits she thought they were as he closed the door. 

            "That girl gives me the creeps," Ron said, shaking his head.

            "Yeah, Luna's a bit on the weird side, but we have bigger things to worry about," Hermione replied.  Harry and Ron stared at her expectantly.  " I don't know about you, but I think we ought to learn more about these "new" students."  She raised both her hands to make quotation marks with her fingers as she said the word new.  "I mean, don't you find it a little odd that now, of all the times, three students just suddenly start attending Hogwarts?"

            "You don't think they're on you-know-who's side, do you?" asked Ron.

            " I'm not sure yet, but I do find it suspicious.  And we should be careful until we do know for sure what they are all about."

            "What do you think Harry?" 

            "Well, I agree with Hermione, Ron.  It does sound a bit suspicious."

            "What are you three doing out here in the middle of the corridor all alone eh?" George Weasley's voice carried over to where the trio stood.  He, along with his twin brother Fred, was walking towards them.

            "You wouldn't be discussing the new students now would you?" asked Fred.  They both had huge smirks on their faces.

            "So what if we were?  Its none of your business what we talk about," scowled Ron.  The twins just looked at each other as if they knew something the rest of them didn't.  

            "Yeah, you're right.  None of our business," smiled George.

            "None at all," chimed in Fred as they walked off with an exaggerated swagger.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said to Ron, whose face was turning red with annoyance all ready, "Never mind them, they're just trying to get to you.  They know nothing."

            "WE know nothing," Harry reminded her.

            "Exactly, and they know even less than us."  And with that she turned and walked down the corridor the opposite way the twins had.

            "Is that suppose to be a good thing," Ron asked Harry with arched eyebrows.  Harry gave half a shrug and started after Hermione, Ron fell in step behind him.

            "Uh, Hermione?  Where are we going," Harry asked wearily, but before she could answer she came to a sudden halt.

            "Great," he heard her mumble.  Up ahead he could now see why.  Draco Malfoy and his band of idiots, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, were coming out of the compartment just ahead.  He and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

            "Well, I don't know about you, but I cant wait to meet these Americans…" Draco's words were cut short when he caught sight of the three of them.  A dark smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.  "Well if it ain't Harry Potter, our walking celebrity.  Or is it psychotic liar now?" The smile on both his face and those behind him grew.  "Ah, and of course its the dirty weasel and little miss brain too.  To scared to walk in the corridor alone are we Potty Boy?"  Small giggles escaped Pansy Parkinson's lips and Crabbe and Goyle grunted their approval of Draco's insults.  "You know what Potter?"

            "Let me guess." Draco turned in surprise as a voice rang out from behind him.  "You're an ass.  And you were just about to move your sorry ass, along with the group of apes behind you, outta our way."  Three people Harry had never seen before stood glaring at Draco and his friends. 

            "Wha…" Malfoy stammered as he took a small step backward.

            "Yes, yes.  You're getting it.  Now one more step.  See…that wasn't so hard.  Even for a brainless shit like you."  The three people pushed themselves past Draco without so much as a second look.  The boy that had spoken was the first to pass.  He was tall and athletic.  He could have kicked Malfoy's ass.  The thought of that brought a smile to Harry's face.

            "What the hell are you smiling at, scar face?" The boy fixed Harry with a cynical look as his two friends came up behind him.  The look on their faces made his breath catch in his throat.  All he could do was shake his head as if to say nothing.

            "Good."  He said as they started to walk past, each fixing a stare at Harry as they did.  The second boy was shorter than the third, and skinnier.  Harry still got a feeling he could kick his ass though.  The last one to walk past was a girl.  Harry turned to watch as they left, and as he did, the girl turned around and met his eyes.  Suddenly a blinding pain shot through his fore head.  Clamping his hand over his scar, he grimaced at the pain. It hadn't hurt this bad all summer long.

            "Harry?  Are you ok?"  Harry looked up to see the concerned looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

            "Yeah.  I'm…I'm fine."  But he wasn't.  He had seen something in those eyes; something he couldn't put his finger on.

            "Well," Ron said, as he stared down the corridor at the back of the three students, "I guess that was them." 

            "Why don't we get back to our compartment before Draco and his apes recover," Hermione pointed towards Malfoy and his friends.  They all stood transfixed, watching the three Americans disappear down the corridor.

            "Well, they sure didn't seem that nice to me," Ron said as he took his seat next to Harry.  They had returned to the compartment and had just finished telling Neville, Ginny, and Luna about their encounter with the Americans.  

            "Me neither," agreed Hermione, and then gave Harry a nervous glance.  He knew what she was thinking, because he had been thinking it ever since it happened.  The fact that his scared had felt like it was splitting open when that girl looked at him was not a good sign.  

            "Well hopefully I won't have to meet up with them," Neville shuttered at the thought, " I don't like mean people.  They're…. they're…they're mean!"  Everybody looked at Neville.  "Well they are!"

            "I what houses they'll be in.  Do you think they'll be sorted with the first years?" Ginny's question made everyone look around at each other, hoping somebody had the answer.

            "Who knows, I guess we'll see when we get there," shrugged Hermione, " We better get changed into our robes.  I think were almost there."  After a few moments of rustling clothes, everyone had managed to pull their robes over their existing clothing.  Ginny and Luna began arguing over whether ancient spirits existed or not while Neville seemed to be having a deep conversation with his toad.  Harry Ron and Hermione didn't utter a word for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts.  Their minds were still trying to work out the mystery around the sudden appearance of the Americans.  So far, it wasn't looking good.

            By the time they reached Hogwarts, rain had been pelting the windows for fifteen minutes.  Within seconds after disembarking, their robes were soaked.  The icy wind cut at their faces and made their bones shake.  Harry looked up at the face of the castle.  It was good to be home.  His ears strained through the rain, waiting to hear the familiar voice of Hagrid, calling for first-years.  But when the calls for first-years finally did come, it wasn't the gruff voice he was expecting.  Looking in the direction of the sound, he saw through the dark that it was Professor Grubbly-plank.  

            "Hey, what's she doing here?" he asked, jabbing Ron in the side.

            "Huh, what?  Oh, I don't know.  Where's Hagrid at?"

            "Can we figure it out later?  Lets just get in a buggy and out of this rain for now!" cried Hermione.  

            Pushing past hoards of cold first-years, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to an empty buggy.

            "Why it's raining in September, heaven only knows!" Hermione shouted through the rain, although talking to no one in particular. A long line of black buggies now lay before them, most already occupied by groups of shivering students.  Harry, Ron and Hermione made straight for an empty buggy towards the back.  Heads bent against the cold they took there seats and waited for the buggy to jerk into movement.

            The Great Hall was the most welcoming sight he had seen all summer.  It's walls were adorned with the colors of the various houses, and floating torches lit up the large space, giving it the cozy feeling of a log cabin.  The long wooden staff table lay at the front of the hall, facing out among the four house tables.  Most of the students had already taken refuge from the rain and were now seated on the benches of their own house tables.  Everyone was chattering among themselves, eagerly awaiting the sorting and then, of course, the feast.  Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table, across from Ginny and Neville. 

            "Hey guys.  Did you notice that Grubbly-plank lady is here?" asked Ginny.

            "Yea…we saw.  I wonder where Hagrid is anyway." Harry responded, glancing at the staff table.  Most of the seats were already occupied.  Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat in the middle of the table in the chair with the highest back.  Harry could have sworn that the headmaster winked at him as he caught his eye and he quickly turned back to face his friends; Dumbledore wasn't his favorite person right now.  

            "So how much longer 'till the sorting…" Ron began, but was cut short as the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in came a very stern looking Professor McGonagall leading a group of very nervous looking first years.  Ron had his answer.  "Never mind." He mumbled.  

            Everyone's eyes in the Great Hall turned to watch the procession make their way towards the front of the hall, where a small wooden stool had suddenly appeared.  Atop it lay a very old, and very faded, tattered black hat.  For a moment, silence filled the hall as the first years lined up in front of the hat.  Then with a few gasps of surprise from the new students, the hat burst into song.

                        _"Welcome wizards, witches, old and new_

_                        Another year is here_

_                        Very special for all of you_

_                        And very the same for me_

_                        So plop on down_

_                        Put me on your crown_

_                        Then just wait and see_

_                        Which house becomes your home?_

_                        It all depends on who you are_

_                        And who you are is in your heart_

_                        Hearts of the brave to Gryffindor will go_

_                        While hearts of truth will find the way to Hufflepuff's door_

_                        Those with minds as their core_

_                        To Ravenclaw they will go_

_                        As for the last but not the least_

_                        Those who will succeed_

_                        Are on their way to Slytherin's chamber_

_                        Don't be fooled my dears_

_                        By what or whom is new_

_                        All hold their secrets as well as fears_

_                        So go with great heart _

_                        And with head held high_

_                        For only in time will those who live die."_

            A series of weary glances were exchanged throughout the Great Hall at the Sorting Hat's sudden change of mood at the end of the song, followed by a few hesitant claps.  

            "Um…very well.  Let's begin."  Even Professor McGonagll was slightly taken aback. "When I call your name, please step forward and be seated on the stool."  With that the Professor began calling out names.

"Allcraft, Lisa."  All eyes were on a small girl with long blonde hair as she made her way to the sorting hat.  All eyes except Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  They were busy scanning the crowded Great Hall for the three Americans.  When the line of first years came through the doors, the first thing the three of them noticed was that there was nobody older than eleven among them, so the theory of the Americans being sorted with the new first years was thrown out the door.  That meant they must already belong to a house.

"Do you see 'um?" Harry whispered to Ron as roars of applause came from the Ravenclaw table.  Lisa Allcraft must have been sorted into that house. 

"No.  But how am I supposed to notice them with all these people.  Too bad they weren't ten feet tall or really, really fat," Ron replied.  Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Just keep looking and stop talking!" Hermione scolded.  Another roar of applause erupted from the slytherin table.  Harry hadn't heard the name of the girl called, but caught a glimpse of her as she happily made her way to the table.  His eyes were already glued to the slytherins.  He had a strong feeling that wherever the Americans were, it was there.  

"Barron, William."  A thin, scraggly boy with mouse brown hair made his way up to the stool.  "GRYFFINDOR."  Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.  Harry applauded with his fellow Gryffindors while keeping an eye on the Slytherin table, which was booing rather loudly.  A sharp jab in his ribs tore Harry's eyes from them and toward Hermione.

"Ow!  What was that for?"

"I think I found them," Hermione said slowly.  Harry stopped rubbing his side and turned to face the direction Hermione was looking in.  There, not five feet from them, were the three Americans, sitting side by side across from Fred and George; sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Harry didn't know what to say.  He couldn't say anything.  All he could do was sit there with his mouth open and gape at the scene before him.  How could they be in Gryffindor?  By the way they acted on the train, Harry had been sure they'd be in Slytherin.  But how they were acting now, you'd have thought they had been in Gryffindor for five years.  The three of them seemed to be having an amusing conversation with Fred and George.  The twins were laughing harder than Harry had ever seen them with their eyes squeezed shut and mouths wide open in laughter, their faces were a darker red than their hair.  It was obviously the girl that had supplied the punch line because she just sat their with a small smirk on her face as everyone around her, including the two boys that she was with on the train, were doubled over with laughter.

"What could possibly have been THAT funny?" Hermione's voice rang in Harry's ear.  He just shrugged and continued staring.  There was something about that girl…

"HELLO!!!" Hermione had shouted this time, demanding Harry's attention, "would you actually look at me when I'm talking to you?"

"S-sorry," he muttered.

"Ron…Ron!" Hermione was now trying to get Ron's attention.  Ron however was oblivious to either of his friends sitting next to him.  He was busy goggling at the Americans.  He didn't snap out of his daze until Hermione reached around Harry and tugged the back of his robes.

"W-what?" he asked, sounding a bit put off from having to turn and face his friends.

"Geez, you two are pathetic.  Do you think you could possibly stop staring at that girl for at least five seconds to hear what I have to say?" Hermione cried, sounding annoyed.  Ron hung his head for a moment before turning to look at the girl again.  Harry hadn't noticed that Ron was only looking at her.  He thought he'd been studying all the Americans, trying to figure out why they were there.  That's why Harry was staring.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled not tearing his gaze from the girl, "I hadn't noticed how pretty she was on the train."  Harry looked at his best friend and then down towards the girl.  She _was_ pretty.  He had failed to notice it earlier as well.  Her auburn hair fell in soft curls right below her shoulders.  A few loose tendrils fell onto her face, adding softness to her sharp jaw line.  Her eyes were the darkest of brown, almost black, and they looked inviting, soothing, familiar…that was it!  She looked so familiar!  Harry could have sworn he knew her from somewhere, but at the same time he was sure he had never met her before.  But she looked _so_ familiar…

"Hello, you guys are staring again."  This time both Ron and Harry turned to Hermione.  She looked very annoyed. 

"Sorry," they both said without a second's hesitation.  Hermione just scowled.

"This isn't good," she said after a moment's silence.

"Why?" Ron obviously thought it was a very good thing.

"Have you completely forgotten about the train ride here, Ron?" Blush crept into Ron's cheeks as he hung his head.

"Well…no…but…I dunno," he stammered, admitting defeat.

"Well I haven't." Hermione stated.  Harry just remained silent.  He hadn't either.  Suddenly Ron's head jerked upwards.

"It could of just been a coincidence you know, Harry's scar hurting and all," He said with a look of hope dawning on his face, which was quickly crushed when Hermione scowled at him.  He once again went to hanging his head.  

"Yes, Ron.  I'm sure all of this is one big coincidence.  Voldermort returning," Ron shuddered as Hermione said the name, "three new students suddenly appearing at Hogwarts, Harry's scar hurting when that girl looked at him, and then they are in Gryffindor, Harry's house!  Yea I guess it could be if only Voldermort didn't want Harry DEAD!" Ron's head sunk lower to his chest.

"What are you saying Hermione?  You think they're spies for Voldermort or something?" Harry asked.  Hermione sighed and loosened her expression a little.

"All I've got to say is that just because you have to be out of school to join the Order, doesn't mean you have to be to become a Death Eater.  Actually having student Death Eaters would probably be Voldermort's best bet at getting to you, Harry."  Hermione finished in a whisper as she saw fear rising onto Harry and Ron's faces.  That thought had obviously never crossed their minds. 

Harry didn't have time to respond.  The Great Hall burst into applause as the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw.  Albus Dumbledore now stood.

"Welcome," the aged headmaster said, spreading his arms before him.  Silence filled the Hall.   


	2. Names to the Faces

Chapter Two

Names to the Faces

            Everyone's attention turned to Dumbledore, awaiting his usual beginning of term announcements.

            "Welcome," he repeated himself, " to another year at Hogwarts.  I hope with the best of me that this year will sail by smoothly."  Here he paused and surveyed the room; his face grim.  Everyone knew what he was referring to, and it forced small snorts out of several disbelieving students.  Not everyone in the wizarding world believed what Dumbledore had been saying about Voldermort.  Not everyone believed he had returned.  

            "On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, " I am pleased to introduce to you your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Macinson."  

            Harry's eyes snapped to the tall, tan man with light brown hair now standing a few seats to the left of the headmaster.  With everything that had happened over the summer and on the train, he had completely forgotten about getting a new teacher.  Harry laughed to himself as he realized he was a little shocked; he had, after all, known this was going to happen.  Then his silent laughter ceased as he caught sight of Snape.  The corners of the professor's mouth were pulled downwards in a gruesome frown; his steely black eyes glaring at the new professor.

            It was a well-known fact that Snape, the potions teacher, wanted the Defense Against The Dark Arts job.  It was also a well-known fact that he never got it, and he never liked the teacher that did.  

            "Get a lode of Snape," Ron whispered into Harry's ear.  Snape was the trio's least favorite teacher, and anything that could cause him to look as though he was in pain, to them was considered a good thing.

            "I guess Dumbledore refused to give him the position again."  Hermione said nonchalantly.  Snape had been trying for the DADA position since their first year at Hogwarts.  Harry just shrugged and cast a glance towards the Americans.  All three of them were staring up at Dumbledore with a look of either admiration or annoyance, Harry wasn't quite sure.  But whichever it was, their eyes never strayed from the headmaster.

            "I'm sure you all will enjoy his lessons," Dumbledore said, once again causing Harry to tear his eyes away from the Americans and focus them on the center of the large staff table.  "Now, a few minor announcements before the feast can commence.  One, the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden.  It is off limits to ALL students.  Two, the curfew for ALL students, has been changed from 11 o'clock to 10 o'clock p.m.  And lastly," he looked around the room at the sea of faces before him.  Harry couldn't help but think Dumbledore looked rather sad, but shook the thought as Dumbledore resumed talking.  "Each and every one of you, and I mean ALL of you…must and I mean MUST…" his suddenly stern face was making everyone nervous.  Even some of the teachers looked slightly alarmed.  What must they do, Harry thought.  " Enjoy this meal to its fullest and stuff your faces full of the most delicious food Hogwarts has ever made!" Dumbledore's face broke into a wide smile as everyone in the great hall cheered.  Foods of every sort magically appeared on the table before them and the hungry students eagerly dove in.  No one noticed as Dumbledore's smile faltered for a quick second before he helped himself to a bowl of mashed potatoes.  

            "That was the best meal ever," Ron said as he patted his belly.  The plates had just been cleared and the students were waiting to return to the common room. 

            "Well, I know I'm full," sighed Ginny.

            "Well Ron, we better head out," Hermione suggested as she caught sight of the other Prefects rounding up the young first-years.  Ron only looked at her quizzically.

            "What?" he asked.

            Hermione just rolled her eyes and replied, " We are Prefects Ron.  We have to help take the first years up to the common room.  Now come on!"  Hermione rose from the bench and began walking towards the end of the table.  Ron rose to follow her, mumbling under his breath the whole time.

            "Well, we might as well get going too," Harry suggested to Ginny and Neville.  The three of them rose and followed the first-years and Prefects out of the Great Hall.  Glancing back as he reached the doors, Harry realized they were the bulk of the few Gryffindor's that were leaving for the common room.  The majority of Gryffindors that were second-year or above were gathered around the middle of the house table, laughing at some joke the Americans had told.  

            "They cant be that bad if they were sorted into Gryffindor you know," Ginny said, seeming to sense Harry's wondering eyes.

            "We'll find out once they get up to the dorms I guess," Neville whispered.  He too was staring at the Americans.  Harry just shrugged and continued walking.

            "We better catch up to them if we want to know the password," Ginny said, nodding towards the retreating backs of the first-years.  The three of them broke into a jog up the stairs.  

            Harry, Ginny and Neville had been sitting in three cozy armchairs by the fireplace for ten minutes when Ron and Hermione came to join them.  Ron slumped down on the sofa with a sigh and Hermione plopped down beside him.

            "First-years are annoying," Ron spat, ignoring the death glances shot at him by Hermione.

            "They are not…Hey, where is every one?" Hermione cut off in mid sentence when she noticed the lack of students in the common rooms.

            "They aren't in the dorms already are they?" Ron asked.  Harry shook his head.

            "Everyone's still down stairs, talking to the new students," he said cynically.  Ron and Hermione both looked at him for a moment. "Oh," they said simultaneously.  The five of them sat in silence for a few moments as Hermione angrily scowled at the fireplace.

            "Uh, Hermione?" Ginny asked gingerly.  Hermione's eyes didn't move.  " Well, don't you think that if they were sorted into Gryffindor, well, then they really can't be what Harry says you think they are?"  At this Hermione's eyes shot at Harry; he hadn't been supposed to tell any one that.  

            "What?" squeaked Neville, " what do you think they are Hermione?"  Hermione however didn't answer, she just hardened her stare.

            "W-well," Harry started, unsure of just what to say.  "She thinks they might be…might be," he glanced feverishly at Ron, whose eyes were wide, " she thinks they might be Death Eaters." He finished in a quick breath.  Ron's eyes grew even wider as Hermione's shrunk into tiny slits.

            "Death Eaters!" Neville screamed, causing the few students who were present in the common room to look at them.

            "Be quiet," Hermione snapped.  "It's just a theory, we don't have proof…yet," she added as an afterthought.  Harry saw a small shiver run through Neville.  

            "But what if they are, and we have to share a dorm with them?" Neville looked on the verge of tears.  

            "Neville, calm down." Ginny said and placed a hand on his shaking arm.  Then, turning to Hermione she said, " but they were put in Gryffindor.  There's no way a bunch of Death Eaters would be sorted into Gryffindor.  There's just no way."  

            "Besides, we really don't have any reason to think that they are.  They haven't really done anything to us.  The only people they've been deliberately mean to are Slytherins, and I don't see a problem with that." Ron whispered, weary of Hermione's anger.  Her eyes slowly narrowed in on Ron; he swallowed hard.

            "Fine," she seethed through clinched teeth, " you can all go on your merry way and be friends with them.  But when something happens to you because of your pretty little girlfriend Ron, don't come crying to me!"  And with that she pushed herself from the sofa and stormed up the stairs to the girls dormitory, leaving the rest of them staring after her in silence.

            "Um, I think maybe we should have handled that better," Ginny said.

            "Geez, she really doesn't like to be proved wrong does she?  And what was that thing about my girlfriend?  That girl ain't my girlfriend, I don't even know her name," Ron sighed, seeming to be more mad about her not being his girlfriend than he was about Hermione saying she was.  

            "What if she was right?  What if they are Death Eaters?" Neville asked.

            "Neville, I honestly doubt they are.  The sorting hat wouldn't have put them in Gryffindor, and I'm sure Dumbledore would have known if they were."  Neville sighed deeply and stood up.

            " I have to go to bed, but," he shivered slightly, "promise me that when those Americans come up to bed you guys will come too.  I don't want to be in there alone with them."  Harry and Ron exchanged glances, "Um…ok." Ron said.  Neville nodded and trudged off towards the boys' dormitory.

            "Poor guy," sighed Ginny.

            "He'll be fine," said Harry.  He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  They all would be fine.  Wouldn't they?

            Ron yawned deeply and let his head fall back on the soft cushioning of the big red sofa.  Ginny's eyelids hung drowsily and Harry himself began to feel the fatigue from the day's events.  

            "Gin, you should go up to bed," Ron said through a yawn.

            "Humph, so should you."  They both seemed to agree, but neither Weasley moved.  Harry himself wasn't going to bed until the rest of the Gryffindors came up.  As it turns out he didn't have to wait too long.

            A few moments later, and a few small snores out of Ron, the portrait hole swung open with a loud screech.  Harry, Ron and Ginny's heads all jerked toward the portrait hole, all three looking wide awake in an instant.  The first to clamber through was Dean Thomas, closely followed by Seamus Finnigan.  Neither of them seemed to notice the three other Gryffindors already occupying the common room; neither did the rest of the students who piled in after them.  Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley, Parvati Patil, and a hoard of other students came pouring through the portrait hole like water through a spout.  In the middle of the throng of students stood the Americans themselves, all with a look of smugness upon their faces.  

            The group of Gryffindors stood in the center of the common room talking noisily for a few moments before students started heading towards the dormitories.  It was getting late and everyone had a full day of classes tomorrow.  Soon, the only ones left in the common room were Harry, Ron, Ginny and the three Americans.  Harry was beginning to wish they would just hurry up and go to bed.  He was exhausted.  Ron's head kept dropping down to his chest and then he would jerk back awake with a snort; Ginny was still in the common room, but she was sound asleep in her chair.  The American's on the other hand showed no signs of being tired.  They were lively and seemed to be full of energy, talking eagerly among themselves.  Harry was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but he caught their eyes occasionally straying over to where he set.  

            They were huddled around a small coffee table at the other end of the common room, near the door to the boys' dormitories.  The girl and the smaller of the two boys sat on a large red sofa while the other boy sat on the edge of a small ottoman.  The smaller boy's dark brown hair fell in find strands down to his eyebrows.  His crystal blue eyes were live and vivid, opening widely every few minutes at something one of his friends was saying.  The other two looked just as excited and just as awake.  What were they talking about?  It was obviously something that they hadn't wanted to talk about around everyone else, or they wouldn't have been up so late.  

            "Ron…RON!" Ron's head jerked up form his chest with a snort and his eyes scanned the room, finally focusing on Harry.  He looked as though he didn't know where he was.

            "W-what?"

            "Lets go to bed."

            "But you said.."

            "I know, but lets go _now_."  Ron looked at him quizzically, opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it quickly.  The thought of sleep seemed like a good idea to him.  Harry rose and gently shook the sleeping Ginny's shoulders.  She woke up with the same startled expression as Ron and gazed tiredly at Harry.

            "Huh?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

            "It's time for bed Gin."  Without hesitation she sleepily rose from her chair and walked to the girls' dormitory.

            Yawning, Harry and Ron began walking to their own dormitory.  As they came closer to the Americans, Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.  With every step he took he mentally scolded himself to act natural.  They were almost within earshot.  His palms began to sweat.  Why the hell was he so nervous?  He was beginning to be able to make out their words, even over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

            "Yea, but the …"

            "Quidditch teams here are pretty good aren't they?"  The girl's eyes were now on Harry.  She had caught him and Ron coming towards them before the two others did.  By the stunned look on the boys' faces, Harry guessed that quidditch wasn't what they had been talking about.  It had been the taller boy that was talking, but the girl interrupted him before he could finish.  She must have been weary about who heard what he was going to say.  Harry met her eyes as the other two caught on and looked up to face him.  There.  It was still there.  There was something in that girl's eyes.  Harry could feel it, but he didn't know what it was.

            Before he knew what happened the three Americans were on their feet and glaring at Harry and Ron.  Ron almost ran into the taller of the two boys who stood up right in his path.  Harry choked on his breath.  They didn't look too happy.  Did they know that Harry had been trying to ease drop?  How could they?

            "Uh, can you please, um, excuse us please?  We're just um, trying to get up to bed." Harry whispered after he found his voice; it had been hiding somewhere between his feet and stomach.  

            "Of course," the girl smiled, " we were just headed up to bed as well.  I guess we'll see you in the morning."  Her voice was sweet and didn't contain the hint of malice that was visible on her face.  Grinning from ear to ear, she swept past Harry and Ron and crossed the room to the girls' dormitory.  The two boys left behind eyed Harry and Ron for a moment before the smaller one held out his hand.

            "Hi, I'm Quinlan, this is Conrad, and that was Cari.  I guess we all haven't gotten off to a great start have we?  You know, with the train ride and all." His voice trailed off and his hand remained frozen in air.  Harry just looked at him.  He wasn't sure what to do.  Quinlan, too, sounded sincere, yet Harry still felt as though he shouldn't trust him.

            "Well, you going to shake his hand or not scar…," Conrad shut his mouth before he could finish.  Unlike his two friends, he gave no effort to hide the hate in his voice, "I mean Harry," he mumbled quickly.

            "Sorry," Harry muttered under his breath as he too extended his hand.  "This is Ron and I'm, well, I guess you guys already know who I am."  Quinlan and Conrad exchanged curious glances as Harry drew his hand back.  "I don't mean to be rude, but like I said, we were just heading up to bed so…"

            Quinlan nodded and stepped aside.  Ron smiled to both boys and lead the way up the stairs.  As soon as he and Harry were far enough away from the two other boys, Harry grabbed Ron by the back of the ropes and forced him to a halt.

            "What now?" Ron asked.

            "I don't trust them.  I know they were talking about us before we came up to them.  And did you see how that girl, Cari, looked at me?  Like she wanted to kill me?  I don't trust them."

            "Harry, mate.  You're just being paranoid.  They were actually being friendly.  Like he said, we all got off to a pretty rough start."

            " I know what he said Ron, but I don't believe that they want to make any more friends than they already have, if you know what I mean."

            "No, I don't know what you mean Harry.  I'm too tired to know what you mean.  Can't we just discuss this in the morning?  When my brains actually working and I can keep my eyes open?"

            "Ron, we have to.." but Harry didn't have much of a choice.  He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.  "We'll talk about it in the morning.  Ron blew out a sigh of relief and finished walking up the stairs.  Harry didn't get much sleep that night.                


End file.
